It's not Always Healthy
by Moustaches
Summary: It wasn't a normal relationship. It wasn't even healthy. But neither of them had prescribed to the idea that healthy was always best. Frostiron Tony/Loki


**It's not Always Healthy**

_Disclaimer: I own The Avengers not._

* * *

As far as relationships between heroes and super villains went, Tony figured theirs was pretty successful. It would work out, he figured, contemplating that with the amount of heroes and villains in the world and the statistical likelihood that at least some heroes had to be dating villains and at least some of those relationships had to be positive, though he didn't remember hearing about any.

When they were good, they were great. The god would play tricks on him, of course he would, he was the Norse god of mischief after all, but they were never meant to harm. Tony would develop things down in his lab and refuse to explain them when Loki asked, frustrating the god until he became so frustrated he'd pin Tony to the work bench and his annoyance would disappear as soon as the billionaire's tongue found it's way into his mouth.

There were bad days, of course. Bad days, weeks, months, when Loki would just disappear and show up again with another sceme to destory things and murder people. Tony never knew how he was supposed to behave after that, whether they'd manage to catch the god and force him into the cell, to be questioned by S.H.I.E.L.D and forlornly stared at by his brother and Tony would walk by the cell daily to check on him without ever meeting his eyes, or if the god escaped, in which case Tony wouldn't know whether to alert the rest of the Avengers or fuck Loki senseless when the god showed up in his bedroom sans clothing.

If Tony were to be completely honest, the bad days outnumbered the good ones, though he couldn't pin the blame on Loki. They were both notoriously careless with each other, slipping in quips about sensitive subjects until on or the other threw a punch or stormed out of the room angrily (more often Loki simply disappeared in the middle of one of Tony's tirades, and he found himself taking out his frustration on his furniture instead). Tony wasn't always sure 'careless' was the word to describe Loki's behaviour, though, sense he never started their verbal wars, instead only replying when Tony said something insensitive about his heritage or brother.

Loki's words were always carefully aimed to wound, while Tony simply spoke before considering the affect what he said would have on his lover. It's not that he didn't care, but that he simply was terrible at censoring himself and instead whatever floated through his brain popped out of his mouth before he could consider the consequences.

They never apologised to each other with words. After their arguments, Loki would disappear until he felt like returning (for it was always Loki seeking out Tony's company, and neither of them minded it. Loki preferred not to be found and Tony generally couldn't be bothered to leave his lab for much of anything when he was building something, which he did most days). Loki never came back when Tony was still in a bad mood, as if he somehow knew, which he probably did, and never showed up anywhere other than Tony's room.

The nights he came back were Tony's favourites. The god was especially pliant those nights, as if trying to make up for the words he'd spat at Tony in defensive rage, and Tony gave him everything he asked for, whether the words came from his mouth and _oh_ how Tony loved it when Loki was vocal about what he needed, or through cues from his body. They'd reacquiant themselves with each other as if they'd been apart for years instead of a handful or days or weeks and lay tangled together in the aftermath breathing into each other's mouths as they kissed lazily.

It wasn't a normal relationship. It wasn't even healthy. But neither of them had prescribed to the idea that healthy was always best and went with what they felt was right, and both agreed, as they lay tangled together in the early hours of the morning, that despite everything screaming at them that it was wrong, what the had was oh so very right.

* * *

_A/N: Actually ashamed of myself for shipping this. Oh well._


End file.
